reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Welsh page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Howdy Partner Just decided to say hey. Characters Hello, XHobbes, I just want to ask you, from where you get the names of the characters you created this day. Excuse my bad English. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I get the names when I am killed in free-roam. When I am killed by a lawman or another NPC, it tells me his/her name in the bottom left corner. That is his A.I. name and I use that name for their pages. Sometimes, the lawmen are available in Outfitter, but those aren't the ones you encounter in singleplayer and free-roam. I hope this answers your question. XHobbes 20:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you. Can we use the images of them in our German Red-Dead-Wiki, too? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That would be fine. XHobbes 21:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. It's very kind of you. Ziani15 Diskussion 21:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters Mate, you're doing a great work putting the info of citizens and lawmen! Keep up. MW2_BR Thank you, I do my best. XHobbes 03:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I blocked him, thanks for letting me know :) --Anon talk 16:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Characters Hey, bud, I just wanted to thank you for doing the work to figure out those new characters. Out of curiosity, how did you find out their names? Anyway, it's also great that you added pics for each one, however, they will still need to be improved. Do you have an HD television? It's hard to tell in your photos but they look like they are shots from a CRT, which is why they look 'spotty'. Do you have PhotoShop (PS)? PS can GREATLY improve the way your photos look you can darken them and add a little color to adjust for what the camera doesn't pick up. Also, try not to hold the camera too close to the screen, if you pull it back a little, you'll get less of the pixelation and jaggies... Anyway, the main reason I'm bringing this up is that I've got a certain level of uniformity going with the Single Player character pages and you're almost following it, but you're missing a few steps (try to keep in mind that I'm not chastising you, just trying to make your edits better). It's not that the steps are particularly difficult, more tedious than anything else, but if I don't know you've created the page, it might be awhile until it gets edited properly. So, when you add another new character, please follow these steps: 1. For instances where the full character name is used in the infobox and the article use as this ensures that if the page name is changed, the article does not need to be re-edited. This can obviously be superseded in a case where the name needs to be expanded - for instance adding an ", M.D." to Nathaniel Johnston. 2. I have created links for the word 'character' that will take the reader to the section of the Characters in Redemption page where a particular character resides. The word 'character' in the first sentence of the article should be replaced by whichever of the following lines of code correspond to the character's tier designation (I would suggest simply cutting and pasting the code from this post): Central character Major character Supporting character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor, unseen character Minor, deceased character 3. Add the word 'featured' into the opening line before "in Red Dead Redemption". 4. At the bottom of the article, be sure to add so that the template of characters gets tipped in at the bottom of the article. 5. Again at the bottom of the article, add the code DEFAULTSORT: Last, First}} , with 'Last' and 'First' being the character's name, obviously. This will sort the character by the last name when the 'Characters' category is clicked. 6. Remember that Character box I mentioned in #4? Well, it needs to have the character's name added to it as well (in the proper section, naturally). This one's a bit more tricky to edit and I'd priobably have a difficult time explaining it here, but you can check out the way it is coded and should be able to see how to add a name into the listing. It's easier than it looks, by the way... :) Anyway, sorry so long an' all, but I just finished doing all of the above to the characters you added over the last few days. Keep in mind that people will be more apt to look at your articles if you link them properly so that they can be found. The only reason I spotted them was that I looked into the new pictures that were uploaded and saw all of yours... My whole reason for even mentioning this is to try and maintain the unity of the character articles. Cheers! -JackFrost23 22:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Mexican Poncho I wore it extensively during the Mexican missions. So now you know someone who wore it. :) Is it a 'preferred' outfit? That's a bit too subjective for trivia, so I'm glad you removed it. I don't know why I didn't. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing Well, I'm really glad my note didn't upset you and that you seemed responsive to my suggestions. As far as the pictures go, they aren't the worst I've ever seen, trust me - I was just giving you tips on how to improve them with the method you're currently using. I've taken pics of my monitor myself and posted the images, so it's not unheard of... ;) At any rate, PhotoShop is aces at touching up pics before posting and is easier to use than you might imagine. It is, however, kind of expensive, but there are ways around that, y'know? ;) At any rate that was a good idea to post the pics based on what you said. If I come across any of those guys with the way I've been making pics (which I will not reveal on the wiki again because it resulted in some HORRID pics being posted) I will post an improved pic - like I did with Ray Warthington... But I gotta say that the technique you devised for getting pics and names is rather ingenious and I'm ashamed it never occurred to me. So I hope you don't mind if I borrow it sometime. Have a great Christmas! Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm always open to suggestions about improving my editing. This wiki is about Red Dead, not about xHobbes, so no offense was taken. :For future reference, if you do try my ingenious technique, not all characters carry guns, and it can be quite the hassle to get there name. Take Elward Swann for example. It was a challenge to get his name. I ended up going to the Blackwater Train Station, where he is normally located, and I purposely got myself killed while my weapon was drawn. I found him at the station and attacked him with my fists. After knocking him down, he stood up and I drew my revolver, which made him run for the pistol I dropped when I got myself killed, and he shot me and I learned his name. However, you can imagine my reaction when I tried the tactic on my next victim, and instead my target ran away and a nearby Elward pulled out a Winchester and killed me. :Also, there was one thing I wanted to ask you. All around Blackwater there are shops that say the store owners names. I was wondering if these characters can be added under "Unseen"? This may change, however, because the funeral director was listed as A.G. Ott, and later I was killed by Androcles Ott) So possibly some of these store owners are in the game? Just wanted your opinion. Thanks. XHobbes 21:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Seth Briars What are you talkin" about I am Seth Briars and that is that. Vandal (2) Blocked him, thanks bringing him to my attention. Also, you've been doing an exceptionally good job around here lately, editing, fixing edits and warning/talking to people and all that. So if you're interested, I think it's about time you apply for adminship :) --Anon talk 15:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I am 100% sure you'll make a great admin, and I base that on your overall conduct on this wiki. You know the game pretty well, your edits are spotless, you write a summery for almost all of your edits, you communicate well with other users and you know the rules, therefore you set a perfect example for other users to follow, and that's two thirds of what every admin should be. The other one third is having a need to use admin powers. You often deal with vandalism so you could use the ability to block people and you could also use 'rollback' to fix their edits. Also, I'm sure you'll find an opportunity to delete a couple of articles in the future :) So I say, go for it, but if you need to think it over, I totally understand. --Anon talk 21:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : The requests often get lost in the recent changes, and that's probably the reason why it hasn't been answered your. I'll let TNT LotLP know about your request and he'll make the decision. : I've also blocked the guy, so he shouldn't be a problem for a while. --Anon talk 04:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Just sent out the message, so you should get an answer pretty soon :) --Anon talk 04:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Esteban Morales article :O Thanks for correcting my error, man. Eegads, didn't even understand why I was being edited over until just a few minutes ago! Thanks for the save back there, friend! EDIT: Thanks anywho, I think your method of finding their names is quite interesting. Hello Hello Xhobbes - WaaJacob List of animals for Unnatural Selection Just so you know, not all animals are on that list for instance dog, pig, cow and sheep are not on it as they do not count toward the achievement. You can still shoot them, if you want, but they don't count toward acquisition. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Marston Anonymous Users I noticed that there are a lot of Anonymous people putting things onto the page and you fixing it (thanks for that, by the way), I was thinking you or someone else could lock that page so only registered users can edit it. Thanks, Jackass2009 01:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think it's stopping a problem before it becomes an actual, full, problem. I'll talk to JackFrost or Anonnimus, thanks for the assistance. Jackass2009 01:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No Page for Xhobbes Hi xhobbe i deleted my page again because 1. its MY page 2 Go pick on someone else or ill REPORT YOU to an administer Hey are you taking off my posts? Yeah, hi I'm new here and I've put this thing on the harold MacDougal trivia about how nastas and...well anyway long story short have you been taking off my post? If so why? (I'm not trying to sound nasty or anything I just wanna know) RE:Hey are you taking off my posts? I thank you for your answer and I have to admit the two remarks about the outfits were a little subjective on my part but I still think you shouldve left that one about MacDougal. Even if it was canon or...whatever. Anyway all I wanted was an explanation and you gave me one (and a good one too) P.S. Hey! I love Irish too. And I love Calvin and Hobbes too. And I love Fallout 3 too. And I love...Oh my god you have good tastes you know that? =) Thanks Thank you sir. Sorry I did not meant to hurt your fragile feelings mate. LMAO oh your picking on more people than just me then xhobbes not wise picking fights even on the internet maybe i could label you as a bit of a cyberbully.- WaaJacob the day i joined first person to tell me i got something wrong was non other than the so highly valued Xhobbes..- WaaJacob Happy now? Fine i wont delete my talk page as you care so much for your precious rules but maybe you should be a bit nicer to people '' ''trolling and being abusive just a litte arent you Read rules of the west you can leave them here for reference. -WaaJacob 23:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC)WaaJacob ''PS3 Account? ''Um...hi, it's me again. I'm writing this on the talk page cuz I dont know how to send a PM. Anyway I was just wondering do you play RDR on ps3? If you do what's the name of your account. I'd like to add you as a friend so we could play together on multiplayer. (I always like playing with other people on multi so I ask most of the people I meet) Edits to my Tomahawk Mastery additions Hey, thanks for making my additions look better. I really thought it was weird that the RDR: UN disc-based challenges for the Tomahawk and Explosive Rifle Challenges weren't listed. Again, thanks for making them better set up Vandals Warned the first guy and blocked the second. Thanks for bringing them to my attention. --Anon talk 02:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks again, I forgot to check the recent edits :) : Guys like that usually just need a warning, (using this template ), so they know that we can see what they did there. --Anon talk 21:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievement Booster I agree, his edits do look like achievement boosting, but he already has all the badges he can get from commenting blogs, so his efforts are futile. Also I just blocked him for removing messages from his talk page, this should at least prevent him from clogging up the recent changes for a couple of days :) --Anon talk 19:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) problems I think I may have an explanation to the problems you are having. The magic-word doesn't work while creating a new article through the (it still works while creating an article from a red link), because the article doesn't technically exist yet, so the magic-word isn't recognized and the six 'single quotes' surrounding it make the whole paragraph bold and italicized with one single quote to spare. Once you save the changes, everything will look as it should. As for the "putting sections in boxes" part, I think this may have been caused by a space before the first word in a paragraph, like this: Sample sentence in a box. Hope this answered the question :) --Anon talk 02:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The trivia portion of a page is just made up of fun facts or parts of the game that players miss. I added that to the page as a simple contribution. If this is a website where fans of Red Dead can come together to create article, tips, etc about the game, then I politely ask you not to delete my contributions because they MAY seem unnessesary to you. It was a small fact that I found interesting. I apologize if I seem to be disrespectful. But you say that you've deleted tons of "unecessary" contributions. It's amusing to me how you choose to remove my input when there are many other entries that don't even make sense. There's even another trivia portion on another page that has something similar to mine (the one you removed). I don't wish for any trouble, so please do not reply with any kind of anger or irritation. Thank you. Also, you say that I do not understand the concept of the trivia section. As a matter of fact, the definition of triva is matters or things that are very unimportant. Ok, I can understand where you are coming from and I respect it. I apologize for overreacting about a removed contribution. I thank you for clearing this up with me and for making this Wikia what it is. I am a big fan of Red Dead and this Wiki has helped me with my progress in the game. I hope we can work together to expand this Wiki and make it better. Thank you. Seth Sorry I'm new here, thanks for the noteSeth Tomasino 20:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The drama is over, now then stop complaining about "dramas" it's over now.Seth Tomasino 00:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Also I never started it he did, that wasn't the first, he writes"you really are an asshole" so would you mind stop stalking other users and mind butting out, then we can all be happySeth Tomasino 00:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really complaining, you stick you your affairs and I'll stick to mine.Seth Tomasino 01:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) . Videos Following this policy from the Fallout wiki, I'd say that we can do without any videos. But since we don't follow those rules, then I think we can include some videos in the articles, as long as they add to the article. As for the cut scene videos, I think we don't really need those (since the players can either watch them during their play through or find them on youtube), unless there's something extremely important in them and it can't be explained in a concise manner. --Anon talk 21:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'd prefer there were no video links on the pages except in rare occasion where something is not explainable any other way - like Annon said. Otherwise they can find all the vids they want on YouTube. :But, then again, nobody asked me, so I'll shut up. :- JackFrost23 21:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry if I've offended you, Jack, by not asking you. I just felt that I bugged you enough about character pages and whatnot, so I went to Annonn. That's all. Sorry. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 00:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm not offended. :) And I'd rather we discussed things than step on each other's toes... :::- JackFrost23 00:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Pinky and Elmore See, now you just added these two and Elmore doesn't have the character template at the bottom of the page. But the bigger deal is that you added neither of them into the characters template. sorry for harping on this, and I know it's tedious, but in teh end it will be more professional and will aid immensely in navigation of the wiki... Cheers! - JackFrost23 00:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm confused. :I added Elmore a while ago, back when I didn't know that I was supposed to add that. I just added it now, by the way. :Pinky, I did just create Pinky, but he has the characters template, doesn't he? I added the { Characters } thing and the DEFAULTSORT. I thought that's what you meant. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :(P.S. I've decided against adding a "Criminals" section the Characters in Redemption. It would only work if we added the Bounty Targets, and then we'd have to call it "Criminals and Bounty Targets" or something.) ::Hobbes, it's not enough that you put the character template on the bottom of each page if you don't subsequently add said character INTO the template itself. ::So when you're finished adding the character page, go down to the bottom and click the 'e' (for edit, naturally) in the left hand side of the Character template bar - like so: ::Then add the character's name alphabetically to the list... ::Voila! ::-JackFrost23 16:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I see that now. I will go about doing that to some of the pages now. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Holy hell! I clicked that 'e' on the template and all I see is a mash of squiggles. I only edit on 'source' mode, is it any easier to read or edit on 'rich text editing' mode? -xHobbes (Talk) 17:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::As far as I know it can only be edited in source mode. Those 'squiggles' are simply a double-{ with an exclamation point in the center to make the vertical lines between names. Other than that, it's just the characters' names in the double-brackets... ::::If you don't think you can manage it, then at least provide me with a list of the characters you're adding so that I can put them on it for you. :) ::::Cheers! ::::- JackFrost23 17:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, I can do it. I'm just saying, it's bloody confusing. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that list is getting pretty bulky, and now that I think of it, it's one of the reasons I don't want to add the 20 Bounty Targets to the characters page! :D ::::::I suppose the template could be further broken into the groups we have on the characters page, but that'll be some work. And not a high priority for me at the moment. :D ::::::- JackFrost23 21:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Horse Hello again. I was playing a co-op mission in Red Dead Multiplayer when I discovered a horse that was completely black and had white hair. I was wondering if you had any idea as to what kind of horse it was and how it appeared. Thanks. -GRob39 :I'm assuming the mission you're referring to is "The Kidnapped Girl" and the horse appears right near the very end, correct? :That is the very rare War Horse that was initially a bonus for those who pre-ordered the Deluxe Edition of the game, but even then the horse only appeared in Single Player mode. :Why R* put it into the last few seconds of that Co-op mission is anybody's guess, but if you can manage to keep at least one of the criminals alive (and not shooting the girl) you can actually ride the horse around for a bit. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 16:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Adopting a Wiki All you need to adopt a wiki is post a request on this page. I checked out the wiki (I assume you're talking about this one), and it looks like it's eligible for adoption. The admins haven't been active for over a year and there's very little activity there. But before you post your request, you should edit there for at least a day, and continue editing during the time it takes for the staff to review your request. Also remember to post a link to the wiki in your request (Hot Fuzz wiki) and include all the required info (required info can be found at the top of the request page). Good luck with your request. :) --Anon talk 19:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : I can help you with all your template needs, just let me know what you need. And I can still create that character infobox for you if you want. : Also, going back to the adoption request. You should pay no attention to the "You have not founded, adopted, or been given admin access on another wiki in the last 60 days" part on the request page. The staff doesn't really look at that. Just thought I'd let you know :) --Anon talk 20:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Cougar Hey, I'm really sorry. I guess it was just something with my game. I assure you, I will not make that post again. By the way, thank you for letting me know. I probably would have just kept making people mad. Thank you. RE:Golden Guns I guess your a booster then... haha don't hate cuz u might suck at the game.. you might have made so many edits and created pages for this wikia but it doesn't make you better.. you just annnoying since the day I joined in.. about the golden guns.. yea it says "golden guns MAY have lost popularity.. meaning: I always hear lots of people saying the same thing and boosters really suck not trying to offend you. Good luck with them Golden Guns mate hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Im pretty sure your the one who went into my profile and started the insulting.. and you don't need to give me your gaming history in RDR haha good luck to you, pal. No joke but you sure like to talk smack. P.S. I said you might be a booster.. but if your getting so offended thats problably why I think you are. mass effect you don't play mass effect? it seems from your favorite games that you would like it :I don't like Mass Effect. The first one didn't do it for me. I didn't like the storyline, and the main antagonist, S something, I had noting against him, really. Mass Effect 2 was better. It was more fun, a more involving experience, but still not the greatest. Who knows, maybe Mass Effect 3 will redeem the series for me? :) -xHobbes (Talk) 06:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Free Roam Characters I think this is a good idea, because if a user is reading the Free Roam page and is looking at the character list, then he/she probably wants to see a list of characters in each faction after clicking on the link instead of being linked to the faction's article. And after looking the list on the Multiplayer Characters page, the user can still easily navigate to the factions article since there's a link for each faction at the top of their table. So I think you should go for it :) --Anon talk 19:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for fixing up the page on here about Death. Someone deleted all the info on the four horses. I tried adding to it but man you made it awesome. Re: Death I restored the article to the version before it was vandalized. And you can do that too :), all you need to do, is go to the "last good version" of the article (in the history of the page), click on the date that appears before the username of the user that edited it, click the edit button and after you see the edit window just press 'save page' and the whole article will revert to that version. P.S. I only found out about this technique after about half a year of being active on wikia :) --Anon talk 19:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Lost Town You could have just told me before-hand. Instead of blocking me, THEN telling me. K bud. I only removed the speedy delete thing ONCE, so don't feed me that bs. Also I didn't look at the date on the block notification. Also, I will read over THE RULES, so dont worry yourself, Partner. P.S Believe me or dont personally I dont care. The perverted comments were not posted by me. 1.Granted It DOES in fact say I am perverted (not now of course) Whatever 2. I have read over THE RULES. 3. Your British arent you? Do You Have 360 Or PS3? We should play RDR sometime. Boxes The boxes are fixed ;) Those boxes appear when a space is inserted at the beginning of a paragraph. Removing those spaces will fix the problem. Also, I forgot to congratulate you for becoming an admin at the Hot Fuzz wiki, so, CONGRATULATIONS!!! --Anon talk 00:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : That's what I assumed (and couldn't be bothered explaining it) :D : Also, the "new message" notifications only show up for me after a couple (sometimes more) of minutes after receiving a message. Does that happen to every one, or is it just me? --Anon talk 03:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about jumping to conclusions. And I really don't know. I don't check my talk page until i get that nice little "You have received a new e-mail from Wikia" message. Also, could you send me a link to where I must go in order to A)request b'crat rights be removed and B)change the name of the wiki? Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: It was an honest mistake, I reverted his edit where he removed the messages, so it didn't appear in the 'wiki activity'. I probably would've missed it too, if I wasn't the one doing the reverting :) ::: You can request both things at the same time through this special page. --Anon talk 03:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Move" User Page You can change your name, but you would have to ask the staff to do it for you (just drop them a message through ). Using the move button on your user page would only move the 'article' your userpage occupies to a new name, but your account would stay the same. When the staff moves your account for you, they move all of your user pages (on every wiki you've been active), all your contributions and your "user rights" to a new account. So, if you wan't to get rid of the 'x' in your username, contacting the staff is your best choice :) --Anon talk 00:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Hopefully, within 2-3 business days, I will be known as "Hobbes". I also said, if that doesn't work, I'd be okay with "First Tiger Hobbes". Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: The new name's looking good, a bit long though :) --Anon talk 18:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 vandals Blocked 'em both :) --Anon talk 21:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) So... ...when's the first G.R.O.S.S. meeting? -JackFrost23 21:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, according to my records, you're almost 23 years late for that, as the first G.R.O.S.S. meeting happened on May 15th, 1989. -Hobbes (Talk) 21:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigh. How very literal of you. :D ::- 22:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Horses of the Apocalypse/Chupacabra To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not really sure. When I found it, I did have them all. This shouldn't matter, because the Chupacabra is in the Undead hunter challenge. The horses are in their own separate catagory. It might help to find them, however. As for finding the Chupacabra, I do have a little bit of advice. You must keep in mind that it can span randomly anywhere in Mexico. Some common locations are by Las Hermanas (just like I showed you) around Crooked Toes, west of Torquemada, by Brittlebush Trawl, and occasionally east of El Presidio. I ''HIGHLY ''suggest you follow these pointers: *First, make sure to scan the entire ''region of Nuevo Pariso. The Chupacabra is known for spawning in places you've already checked. *Use those common locations. It seems that if it can,t be found in any of those places, it is probably on the other side of the territory. *Remember to sweep back and forth in the territory. Check back in places you have just left. *Finally, look around not only for goats, but for undead wolfs. The Chupacabra seems to be hiding in large packs of these cretures. Look in places where goats should be, but are not. This could mean the Chupacabra is near by. ::: Really hope this advice works! DarthPhobos98 Feburary 9th, 2011. 9:42 PM central time Dahdist I just noticed what happened to Coke Buckley's article. He probably was testing all the buttons in the edit window and didn't notice the "Preview" button :) --Anon talk 00:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Thy will shall be done :) --Anon talk 01:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Registered Vandal I gave him a 3 day block for now, if he returns, I'll expand it. As for the template. I haven't used it myself yet, but I think it's only used on people with longer blocks. So if he returns and I have to block him again, I'll let you know so you can use the template :) --Anon talk 21:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Changing Jack's Pic Alright, I'm about to do something drastic and I want your opinion. I want to change the pic in the article for Jack Marston to what he looks like in 1911 since that's what he looks like through the majority of the time he's in the game story. Not to mention the pic of Jack currently is from 1914 and has John's grave marker in the background which, to me, is a gigantic spoiler. So I'm looking for a good image (similar in qulaity to the ones I recently put into the John Marston and Landon Ricketts articles. Whaddaya think? -JackFrost23 22:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Templates Sure, I can help you out with this. I'll check the templates and fix the spelling, then I'll check for anything else that needs fixing :) --Anon talk 04:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. For quick travel, the templates are here, here, and here. Thanks again. -Hobbes (Talk) 04:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature How did you change your signature into the color gray?Quiet Man 23:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) We've got a vandal. I'm trying to undo his edits. He's been saying crap like 'FUCK YOU on pages. He erased an entire page just to say that. SirLinkalot96 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 We Should Keep an Eye on This Guy User Stopdroproll101 has created several character pages and added categories to many others (sorry Annon). He has not linked any of the characters he's created back to the characters page and I think he created some new, unnecessary categories. I shudder at having to try and get him to follow the uniformity of the other character pages as the only person who's ever seen eye-to-eye with me on it has been Hobbes. Everyone else just does whatever the fuck they want, no matter how I approach them... Anyway, sorry for the mini-rant, but I wanted to bring this guy to your attention. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC)